


untitled, unwritten, unspoken

by libraryofruina



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryofruina/pseuds/libraryofruina
Summary: Point, aim, fire.This is how your "justice" ends.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	untitled, unwritten, unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am. i have no idea what the fuck i just wrote. take it, i guess

i hope you know i'd forgive you, 

if you wanted me to.

and maybe even if you didn't.

in the still blackness of the night,

i remember the look in your eyes

the way the stars reflected in them

i thought i could trust you

and i did

who's fault is that, really

my own, for believing you could be trusted?

yours, for trusting me,

and my feeling compelled to return that trust?

when you said you were a bad person,

i wondered what you meant 

but i didn't ask.

i should have asked

but i didn't. 

tell me,

did you say it with regret?

as a warning?

i want to know, but now, you're long gone 

no body to recover from ruin

no mangled corpse to bury

there's no way to know

i should have asked

i should have asked

but i didn't,

but i didn't. 

you say i love you in many ways

with your mouth,

with your hands,

with your fingers entwined with mine,

with the way you look at me,

with the way you hold me in your arms,

with the way you look at me,

and think i don't see

just how badly 

you want

to tear me apart.

i've seen all of you 

you've seen all of me

hopes, dreams

fears, nightmares 

i've seen all of you

you've seen all of me

my bare skin is soft underneath your touch

underneath your bare skin is something hiding,

rising to the surface

what's hidden beneath?

what are you keeping concealed?

your truth?

your ideals?

your justice?

tell me,

what's going to break out,

burst out of your skin,

and will i be caught

in the crossfire?

nonetheless

i offered myself up,

out of what?

kindness,

goodness,

foolish trust,

and an even more foolish love?

i saw myself in you

you saw yourself in me

so what does that make me?

so what does that make you? 

so what does that make us?

mirror images?

(black, grey, red)

opposites?

(white, gold, red)

enemies?

(red, black, grey)

friends?

(grey, black, blue)

tell me what we were before,

so we can go back to it now.

strangers, friends,

enemies, lovers

everything, nothing

tell me what we were before,

so we can go back to it now.

i'll find god,

i'll pull her down from heaven 

i'll cross the line,

the border in between us,

the border between heaven and earth,

heaven and hell

i'll tell her to rewind time

so we can go back

so we can do it right this time.

i'll bring you back,

someday, somehow

i swear it.

but,

for now?

for now, 

there's no truth,

no lie,

no justice,

no hopes,

no dreams, 

no desires.

and as for us?

you and i,

we're nothing. 

nothing.

there's no mirror.

no reflection. 

no opposites.

no strangers.

no friends.

no enemies. 

no love.

no hate.

nothing.

just silence.

i should have said something. 

but i didn't. 

the door opens

in you come

smile on your face

your mask thrown aside

is this what you really look like?

is this how you really feel?

for once, you're acting honest

truth suits you well.

it brings out your eyes.

and

the truth is,

i knew it was all a lie.

i knew.

i knew from the start,

your perfectly orchestrated plot.

but i still trusted you

you knew it was all a lie.

you knew.

you knew from the start,

your perfectly orchestrated plot.

but you still trusted me

you're still here, 

i'm still here,

so i'll ask you,

this might be the last thing i ever say to you

so please, 

please,

listen.

tell me,

(time slows down)

tell me,

(your grin widens)

tell me,

(time stops)

before i can speak

before i can ask

before i can say anything,

anything at all

the cold barrel pressed against my forehead 

i say nothing 

your finger is on the trigger

i say nothing 

you aim with the intent to kill

i say nothing

point,

aim,

fire.

this is how your "justice" ends.

  
  
  
  


i hope you know i'll forgive you, 

if you want me to.

and maybe even if you don't. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed. i still have genuinely no clue of what the fuck i just wrote


End file.
